


Hurt

by AssassinatedBeauty



Category: Manic Street Preachers
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Porn Without Plot, Self Harm, Sexy, Smut, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinatedBeauty/pseuds/AssassinatedBeauty
Summary: Richey hurt himself to let the pain out





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Don't attack me

Richey had been in pain for quite a while now. He was hungry but he couldn't eat anything. He needed to stay thin.  
Nobody knew what it felt like to not eat for days on end. He had severe hunger pangs.  
He was also severaly depressed. He was always sad. Worse than sad.  
He only knew 2 ways to make himself feel better.  
Vodka and Hurting himself.  
Richey Was Locked up in his room by himself. He had a knife tightly gripped in his hand he began.  
He pressed he knife against his wrist slowly making the first cut. As Richey cut deeper blood started to flow out. He makes another cut and the blood flows out pouring out onto his bed sheet the dark red blood staining his sheets. He makes another cut and lets the blood trickle down his arm. He cuts deeper and the blood flows out faster and he moans in pleasure. He makes another cut cutting as deep as he can and blood pours out all over his arm covering his arm his arm in blood. There's so much blood on his arm it begins to drip onto his sheets staining them again.


End file.
